Aircraft that are airborne for extended periods of time may require crew rest areas for the flight crew. In this regard, aerial refueling aircraft and/or long-haul freighter aircraft may include areas where members of the flight crew can rest or sleep for controlled periods of time during non-critical stages of a long-duration flight such that the flight crew can be alert during other stages of the flight. Freighter aircraft may be designed to hold cargo in a cargo area behind the cockpit or crew area. A cargo barrier net is typically required to be installed between the cockpit/crew area and the cargo area to restrain the cargo in the event that the cargo shifts forward due to a sudden deceleration of the aircraft.
A portion of the area between the cockpit/crew area and the cargo net is typically required to be unoccupied during taxi, take-off, and landing. The unoccupied area is intended to provide a region into which the cargo barrier net can stretch or distend under the force of forward-shifting cargo. Unfortunately, the unoccupied area between the cockpit/crew area and the cargo net represents valuable space that could be used for one or more purposes during flight other than during taxi, take-off, and landing.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a crew rest system that may take advantage of the cargo net extension zone during phases of flight other than taxi, takeoff, and landing.